Finally Home
by hybrid2
Summary: Where did the Dream Chasers go? (Yeah, I know it's not very good to start with, but I kind of like the end)


I don't own these people, and considering all the others who want to, I'm not even gonna think about trying to change that.  
  
  
  
  
  
For three years the trio that defeated Mother and the Demons wandered Filgaia as Dream Chasers, with their wind mouse. Somewhere along the way, the wind mouse, Hanpan, encountered another of his kind, and their number increased to five. They traveled together until Cecilia Adehyde realized that her people would need her from that point on.  
  
So Jack Van Burace and Rudy Roughnight escorted her back to her kingdom. They left her among her people, amidst a celebration of the return of the queen.  
~*~  
  
"Jack, Rudy," the blonde queen had tears in her eyes, even though the party was meant to be joyous. She knew her four friends were going to leave in the middle of the party to avoid most of the well wishers, "I'll miss you. Take care."  
  
"Of course we will," Jack grinned, "With Hanpan and Ickle with us, we can't help but stay safe."  
  
"Do stop joking around, will you?" Hanpan groused.  
  
"I wish you would at least stay until the morning," Cecilia wiped one of her eyes furiously.  
  
The blue haired boy shook his head, and gently wiped her other eye.  
  
"We gotta go," Jack crossed his arms over his chest, "We're both Dream Chasers to the fullest. There's nothing that will hold us to any one place."  
  
"Not even Elmina?" Cecilia raised an eyebrow at the now blushing blonde man, "If she told you she loved you and wanted you to stay in one place, would you?"  
  
"Probably," Jack admitted, "but that won't ever happen. She doesn't even really like me. Not since she was turned into Harken, killed, and then brought back without her memories."  
  
"Well, you have to admit you kind of jinxed yourself by using the 'have we met somewhere' line," a red haired woman walked into the room.  
  
Jack's faced flooded with a rush of red.  
  
Hanpan coughed, "I hate to do this, but I think I ought to return to my people, with Ickle. We were meant to help you, and we've done our jobs. It's time to go home."  
  
"But," Jack looked wildly from Hanpan, to Ickle, to Cecilia, to Elmina, to Rudy, and back.  
  
"It's okay, Jack," Rudy smiled quietly, "I'm used to being alone. You go with Elmina, and you two can get to know one another again. And Cecilia will be okay here."  
  
"Don't even think for a second that you're going alone!" a rambunctious blonde dashed into the room, her butler behind her, "'Cause I'm going with you!"  
  
"No," Rudy shook his head, "You need to help your father and sister with the orphanage."  
  
"But," Jane stuttered.  
  
"He's right," her sister, Jessica, and her father spoke from the doorway, "We need your help more than ever now, now that the monsters are no longer respecting the town borders."  
  
"But how are we gonna take care of the orphans if I don't make money?" Jane protested.  
  
"How would you expect to get the money to us if you're always traveling?" her father countered.  
  
"Besides," Emma interrupted the budding argument, "Rudy's already taken the opportunity to leave."  
  
"That figures," Jack groused, "I noticed the other times we had fanfares to deal with, that he was extremely uncomfortable."  
  
"The poor things just uncomfortable around other people period," Cecila looked at the floor, "He's probably spent so much time alone, that he's not completely sure how to act. I think he was uncomfortable with even just Hanpan, you and I, Jack."  
  
"Well," Hanpan chattered, "It's not like we could have held him in one place anyway."  
~*~  
  
The oranges and purples of the sunset were reflected by the water. Each slowly melted into the horizon as the sun sank further towards the other side of the planet. Clouds drifted slowly along in the sky, and a few, straggling birds still flew, in search of nesting places for the night.  
  
The dirt and rocks of the cliff were familiar to the person climbing. He had climbed it enough times prior to almost have memorized the whole face. He knew where the rocks were slightly loose and how to avoid them giving way under his hands.  
  
Upon reaching the top, he looked back over the water, at the last rays of the sun, and where the light glinted off of a shard of metal that dangled across a grave marker made in the shape of a cross. He sighed, turned, and walked to the small cottage a little way in on the cliff. Smiling as he walked through the portal, he realized that he was finally, truly home. 


End file.
